


we can rebuild from the ashes

by girlsarewolves



Series: tumblr askbox fills [16]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Incest, Post-Canon, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, tho could be read either way tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: At the end of it all, Kate chooses to go with Scott.





	we can rebuild from the ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opheliahyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliahyde/gifts).



> Yes I have feelings about Kate not being the best sister to Scott and them reconnecting at the end and trying to rebuild their relationship and make it something better but it's all different and one day maybe I will write a nice, long fic about that but for now, here's this, written for Scott/Kate for the 3 sentence fic meme.

* * *

 

 

Sometimes she second guesses this choice - she isn’t the same girl their father wanted to stay by Scott’s side.

But she thinks of all the things she’s gotten wrong in her life, the people she’s hurt or failed the most, and it’s Scott at the top of the list, the brother she resented for too long and loved for too little.

Maybe she isn’t who she used to be, but she never was the good girl she thought herself to be; not to Scott; maybe this broken shell that the Geckos and the Titty Twister and Amaru turned her into can be there for him the way good, Christian girl Kate Fuller failed to be.

 

* * *

 


End file.
